It Was Always You
by Mio uchiha
Summary: "Siempre fuiste tu","No puedo creer que no me di cuenta en todo este tiempo","Ahora se porque mi corazón no estaba satisfecho" Inspirada en la canción It was always you de Maroon 5. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. Jazmín

**It was always you**

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_Este fic está basado en la canción It was always you de Maroon 5._

_Harry Potter pertenece a JOKATA, yo solo lo tomo prestado por unos segundos._

_**Jazmín**_

—No puedo hacerlo.

—No seas cobarde claro que puedes—dijo un pequeña pelirroja intentando empujarme por el pasillo.

—Lily me repites ¿porque tengo que hacerlo?

—Porque supuestamente te mueres de amor por Ángela, ándale no seas cobarde—menciono Lily, la cual por más esfuerzo que hacía no lograba moverme ni un sentido.

—Yo solo dije que me gustaba y tú exageraste como siempre todo, por cierto, ¿Por qué jazmines blancos?—vi como Lily rodaba los ojos, no sé como exactamente quede atrapado ante esta situación, Lily en este último año se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, pero por una sabia recomendación del hermano de esta (Albus) me advirtió que nunca compartiera con ella cuando me gustara alguien, por más mínimo que sea ese sentimiento. Ahora entiendo porque Albus me lo advirtió, y no estaría en este pequeño inconveniente de no ser por haber ignorado su consejo, Lily se ponía excesivamente alborozada y extasiada con respecto a estos temas. Creo que posiblemente por eso termine en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts con un gigantesco ramo de jazmines blancos.

—Ya te lo repetí miles de veces—la voz de Lily interrumpió mis pensamientos—significa "nuestro amor será dulce" ¿No te parece perfecto?—Su emoción era tal que por poco y se pone a chillar en medio del pasillo de lo emocionaba que estaba.

—Pues no tanto, ya te dije que solo me gusta, me parece linda, eso es todo—intente hacerla entrar en razón.

—Esos son detalles, con la relación se van a ir puliendo los sentimientos, ándale, ve ya—rodé los ojos antes de dirigirme a donde se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos castaños, abrí la boca para llamar su atención pero me vi interrumpido por la voz de alguien que venía detrás mío.

—Ángela—gritaba un chico de Ravenclaw—mira lo que mi madre nos envió por correo—se sentó al lado de ella y a modo de saludo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Adam, te dije que en los pasillos no, alguien puede vernos—automáticamente me di media vuelta como si mi objetivo nunca hubiera sido ir hacia esa parte del pasillo, por suerte la feliz pareja no notó mi presencia, vi la cara de sorpresa de Lily y también note que estaba dispuesta a preguntarle algo a Ángela, por lo que le agarre fuertemente del brazo y la dirigí a un pasillo más alejado.

—Scorpius, lo siento mucho, nunca debí insistirte a que hagas esto, ahora por mi culpa estas lastimado y te han roto el corazón, no te preocupes siempre me pareció una arpía—intentó "animarme" Lily, no pude aguantar más y solté la carcajada.

— ¿Con qué nunca la aguantaste? Si claro, la semana pasada te la pasaste diciendo que habíamos nacido para estar el uno con el otro—vi como inflaba los cachetes—No te preocupes, no estoy lastimado, ni me han roto el corazón, es más veo toda esta situación de lo más cómica.

— ¿Estas seguro? Mira que ser rechazado aunque sea indirectamente es un golpe bajo.

—Hazme el favor Lily, no fui rechazado, es más estoy seguro que Ángela no se hubiera resistido a los encantos Malfoy—ella me pego en el brazo.

—Tú y tu súper ego.

—Orgullo Malfoy querrás decir.

—Lo que sea, enserio lo lamento Scorpius—suspiro fuertemente haciendo que su flequillo se despeinara—lástima que tendremos que tirar el ramo.

— ¿Por qué? Toma—dije entregándole los jazmines—aunque no haya funcionado, me aconsejaste; aunque no de la mejor manera, creo que este ramo solo es digno de estar en tus manos—ella me sonrió cálidamente y se acerco y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Gracias —me sonrió y comenzó a caminar—Y Scorpius.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—El último que llega a la sala común, paga la salida a Hogsmeade—dicho esto dispuso a correr, cuando logre reaccionar la pelirroja había desaparecido del pasillo.

—Mierda, Potter eso es trampa—grite al tiempo que comenzaba a correr, escuchaba el eco de su risa por el pasillo.

_Tal vez ese fue el primer indicio pero Scorpius concentrado por llegar a la sala común olvido del pequeño sonrojo que se encontraba en su rostro. Si, definitivamente era un amor dulce._


	2. Azucena

Azucena

_Los nervios que sentía en ese momento eran indescriptibles, sentía como mis manos sudaban y trataba de secármelas con desesperación, lo peor fue que al intentar aclarar mis ideas para decírselas mi voz tembló y no conseguí decirle nada coherente._

_¿Quién no estaría nervioso? La chica que amabas mirándote curiosa con esos sublimes ojos, el viento acariciaba juguetonamente su cabello haciendo que estos parecieran más rebeldes de lo que ya eran._

— _¿Qué pasa Scorp?_

—_T-te amo… Lo he hecho siempre…_

Me desperté ligeramente sobresaltado en mi cama en Hogwarts, agarre mi cabeza con ambas manos, nunca creía en los mensajes de los sueños, pero este había sido tan vivido, había podido sentir el amor que sentía por esa chica y eso era realmente desesperante.

No sé si lo peor de todo era que había olvidado por completo la cara de la misteriosa chica sino lo que había pasado después, Albus al ver mi cara supo que me pasaba algo, por lo que le conté, pero no contamos con el pequeño detalle que en ese momento entro al gran comedor Lily y escucho lo del sueño, así que de alguna manera los tres comenzamos a buscar a literalmente "la chica de mis sueños"

Admito que estaba un poco estresado, no tanto por el sueño sino por como los hermanos Potter habían magnificado el tema.

—Enserio ¿no te acuerdas de ningún rasgo de ella?—pregunto Albus.

—Ya les he dicho que no, solo me acuerdo haber pensado que su cabello era rebelde—me reí, ese ni siquiera era un dato coherente.

—Pero enserio ¿no te acuerdas nada más?—pregunto esta vez Lily

—Pelirroja—ella me saco la lengua, ya que sabía que le molestaba que la llamasen así—ya te lo he dicho miles de—no termine lo que iba a decir, por un segundo por mi mente apareció "la chica de mis sueños" en mi mente aunque claro solo se veía su pelo, esta estaba de espalda, observando el lago. Creo que fue así como comenzó el sueño, recuerdo después haberla llamado por su nombre. Me quede un rato pensando a ver si podía recordarme de algo más pero sentí las fijas miradas de Lily y Albus— ¿Qué les pasa?

— ¿Qué te pasa a vos? Te quedaste callado.

—Me acorde un fragmento del sueño.

— ¿Viste su cara?—pregunto Albus.

—No, solo estaba de espalda. Su pelo era pelirrojo.

—Ya está pelirrojo y rebelde. ¿Quién puede ser más que Rose?—sonrió Albus por haber descifrado el misterio. Yo iba a decir algo pero Lily se paro.

—Me tengo que ir, tengo clases.

— ¿No tenias hora libre?—pregunte extrañado.

—Es que tengo que hacer una redacción, tu sabes es lo mismo—salió corriendo de la sala comun.

— ¿Qué crees que le pase?—pregunte a Albus.

—De seguro es una redacción larga, ya sabes de las que se acuerda en último minuto, siempre es así Lily.

—Si—sonreí. Lily era una de las personas más olvidadizas que conocía…

—Entonces ¿Era Rose? ¿No te acuerdas de qué color tenía los ojos? Ya sabes si son azules entonces definitivamente es Rose.

—No sé, no me acuerdo—Dudaba mucho que fuera Rose, aunque no sabía si llegaría a sentir lo que profesaba mi sueño por ella, era mi mejor amiga, es más yo le presente a Anthony, el chico del cual se gustaba ella en estos momentos—No sé como explicártelo Albus, era un sentimiento que por loco que suene siento que está escondido en alguna parte de mi ¿Me explico?

—Para nada amigo.

—Sabes, quiero serenar mi mente ¿no quieres ir al lago?

—No, ya sabes quede con Allison.

—Nos vemos después entonces.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lago escuche la voz del loco de Bárnabas el Chiflado, al parecer estaba en una de sus "batallas" me quede parado en el medio del pasillo ¿Y si la sala de menesteres me ayudaba a descubrir el misterio? Sé que suena estúpido pero igual lo intente "Un lugar donde este la respuesta o aunque sea un lugar para poder pensar" No pensé que llegaría a aparecer una puerta, al entrar mire hacía los costados, suspire derrotado era definitivamente un lugar para pensar pero algo me sorprendió se escuchaba un sollozo.

—Lily ¿Qué te pasa?—estaba acurrucada en una esquina.

—Scorpius ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto sin levantar su cabeza, otra de las cosas que caracterizaban a Lily era ser sumamente orgullosa, nunca se permitiría que la vieran llorar.

—Pedí un lugar para poder pensar.

—Yo hice lo mismo…

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te lastimo? Sabes que lo mato no hay problema—puse mi mano en su hombro pero ella enseguida la aparto.

—Lo siento pero quiero estar sola—me miro, sus ojos de avellana estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, se levanto y salió con paso apresurado de la sala.

En otro momento hubiera ido tras ella para que me dijera que le pasa, pero acababa de recordar…

Ojos de avellana, habíamos perdido el tiempo pensando y pensando. Todo tenía sentido, era la razón por la cual la Amortentia olía a _Azucenas_. Nunca había comprendido este aroma, ahora sí, por Merlín era ella.

Siempre fue ella.

—Lily…

Azucenas son también conocidas como Lirios, la flor que dio inspiración al nombre Lily. Como justificación de este olor Scorpius finalmente se da cuenta porqué olía dicho aroma en la Amortentia, no por tener algún recuerdo con este olor sino porque relacionaba con él a Lily.


	3. Pino

**Pino**

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo? En toda mi vida nunca cruzamos la línea, siempre fuimos amigos en mi mente, pero ahora reacciono: nunca me atreví a mirarla como algo más que una amiga o mejor dicho nunca me atreví a admitir lo que sentía.

Siempre era diferente con ella, podía estar horas de horas compartiendo con ella, hablando, escuchando cuando se emocionaba con respecto a alguna pareja o simplemente apreciándola en silencio. Sabía en lo más profundo de mí ser que esto no funcionaría, creo que por eso estuve dispuesto a ignorar mis sentimientos.

Todos mis deseos ocultos finalmente tomaron vida, todo lo que siempre quise ignorar, lo que quise olvidar, lo que tache con otro nombre tomo vida. Siempre ocultándome bajo el mote "amigos" con razón nunca mi corazón se sentía satisfecho, siempre faltaba algo.

Al darme cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de la sala de los menesteres pensando en mis sentimientos por Lily cuando esta se encontraba probamente oculta en algún pasillo llorando me dirigí a toda velocidad a buscarla.

Sentía mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar en mi pecho, no la encontraba en ninguna parte del castillo. Por Merlín ¿Quién había construido este lugar? Me recargue en un pilar, tenía que recuperar el aire que había perdido, fue en ese entonces cuando la vi, caminando hacia un_** pino**_, ya no lloraba solo se encontraba pensativa, corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

—Lily—grite, vi como se dio la vuelta, estábamos justo como en mi sueño. Sentí como me ardían las mejillas y al parecer ella lo noto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Scorp?—era igual a mi sueño, me pellizque para ver si no estaba soñando, ella me miraba con ojos curiosos—Encontraste a "la chica de tus sueño"—vi como embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, la encontré. Y no puedo creer que haya sido tan ciego.

—Qué bueno—vi como bajaba la mirada, esta no era la Lily que conocía—Bueno me voy, tengo deberes—pero no permití que se fuera, la acorrale contra el pino.

—Siempre fuiste tú—ella levanto la mirada, pude ver sus ojos de avellana cargados de lagrimas.

—No me mientas—exigió con voz firme, con su mentón en alto.

—Nunca te he dicho una mentira ¿Por qué comenzaría hoy? Siempre fuiste—no pude continuar, Lily se tapaba la cara con sus manos y escuchaba sus sollozos—tan feo soy qué lloras porque me haya enamorado de ti—ella negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?—al no recibir una respuesta decidí seguir hablando—Sabes no va a cambiar nada, seguiremos como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

—No es eso—levanto su mirada—pensé que estabas enamorado de Rose.

—Pelirroja—vi como se sonrojo de la furia, probablemente—siempre fuiste tú—fue tan repentino que no supe como racionar solo sentía los labios de Lily rozando tímidamente los míos, al ver que no reaccionaba decidió cortar el contacto, no se separo ni dos centímetros cuando la volví a besar, temía ser muy brusco con ella, pero tenía todo tan adentro que no pude evitarlo, la agarre de la cintura y la acorrale más hacia la corteza del pino, si eso era posible, se me erizo la piel cuando puso sus manos en mi nuca y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

—Lily—me separe de ella—no quiero…

—Cállate—me obligo a volver a besarla estirándome de mi corbata—eres demasiado caballero—susurro contra mis labios, volví a poner mis manos en su cadera.

—Solo contigo.

—Más te vale Malfoy—sonreí y le di un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—Te lo prometo—le di un pequeño beso en la punto de la nariz, ella se rio bajito. Me quede observando sus labios, ella acariciaba mi nuca y se puso de puntitas para atrapar mi labios con los suyos, se separo de mi lentamente mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Tengo deberes—rio al ver mi cara—creo que te lo había dicho antes—recogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

—No crees que lo dejaremos así—la agarre del brazo y la estire devuelta a mis brazos y aceche sus labios, se habían vuelto en tan poco tiempo una droga para mi, con un poco de miedo a ofenderla me atreví a lamer la comisura de sus labios, ella accedió a mi deseo y permitió la danza entre nuestras lenguas. Nos separamos y nos observamos—desde hoy declaro tus labios como míos—ella se rio complacientemente.

—Ah sí ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso?

— ¿Quién más va a ser?—rose dulcemente su nariz con la mía.

—Pues yo no he escuchado ninguna formalidad.

—Sé mi novia—la mire seriamente, no era una orden, era un imploro, ella me miro sorprendida, nunca había tenido una novia oficial, me conocían por ser un "mujeriego", lo que no sabían era que intentaba poder olvidarme de la chica que tenía enfrente mío.

—Siempre he sido tuya—y así sellamos nuestro amor con un beso, antes de encaminarnos al castillo, como únicos testigos la luz y el bosque de pinos.

¿Qué puedo decir? Encontré a la chica de mis sueños aunque por suerte no solo se quedo en ellos, sino que siguió conmigo hasta el fin de mis días.

_**Buscando una inspiración, escuche la canción "It was always you" de Maroon 5 y se me ocurrió esta historia, me ha encantado escribirla, les recomiendo escuchar la canción ya que creo que se identifica con lo que trate de representar a través de ella.**_


End file.
